


Potion Partners

by StarSpell93



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Minor Ben / Baz, Minor Rey / Poe, Potion Partners, Rey is fierce, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpell93/pseuds/StarSpell93
Summary: Ben and Rey are entering their final year at Hogwarts. Rey is determined to fit in and constantly lives in fear that she will be thrown out of the wizarding world that she has grown to love so dearly if she can’t prove herself worthy of her powers. Ben is fighting his own personal demons after it was revealed a few years before by Witch Weekly that his grandfather was the evil Lord Vader. With half the student body living in fear of his volatile temper and his own parents nervous that his sorting into Slytherin House may indicate that he’s on the same path as his infamous grandfather. The potions master Maz partners Rey and Ben up for her class in the hope that Rey will positively influence Bens grades but their scholarly relationship quickly develops into something much more intimate. Misunderstandings, sexual tension and hilarity ensue.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. POE FUCKING DAMERON

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this as I go with a vague idea of where I want the story to end up! Let me know what you think, I am 100% an amateur so please forgive any errors that I make. I just feel like the world needs as much Rey / Ben Solo content as possible. 
> 
> I will try to update once a week, but will do more often if my schedule permits.

Ben is fuming.

Who does he think he is? That dim witted, knob headed, Poe fucking Dameron. What gives him the right to touch HIS Rey? He glares down from where he hovers on his Firebolt, trying and failing to subdue the booming voices that are swarming through his head. The voices that remind him that he’s not good enough, not what she will ever want, not who she’ll ever need..

There’s a crack of thunder and the sprinkling of rain evolves quickly into a gushing downpour. Rey has just caught the golden snitch in a bloody brilliant feint move that took the stadium entirely by surprise, a very Slytherin move for the Gryffindor princess if you ask him.

Before Ben knew it the match was over and he’s alone, drowning inside his own head by the sudden inundation of a thousand festering thoughts. Meanwhile SHE… Rey, is now caught up in the overbearing embrace of Poe Dameron and Ben is left shaking in his now drenched green and silver quidditch robes. Something inside him has finally snapped. He shoots down to the ground and and jumps off his broom in one fluid movement, before he knows it he’s stalking towards the pair his Firebolt forgotten where he touched down.

“DAMERON” he bellows. They break apart and the beaming smile on Rey’s face quickly morphs into confusion at the sight of Bens murderous expression.

“Solo! Always the sore los..”

Ben punches Poe square in the jaw before he can finish his taunt.

Poe recovers quickly and despite the size difference he manages to tackle Ben to the ground. They roll around throwing punches, Poe copping another blow to the gut and Ben a few to the head. The onlooking crowd of Hogwarts students are on their feet jeering as the two quidditch captains struggle to gain the upper hand in the brawl.

Ben is about to bestow Poe with a second punch to the gut when he is suddenly blasted backwards by a powerful surge of blue light. He lands 5 metres away on his back and with a growl quickly pushes himself into a sitting position. He looks up to see Rey standing just behind Poe with her want pointed directly at him. She is a fearsome sight to behold with her icy gaze piercing a hole right through Bens ego. He stands and makes toward her but as soon as he raises his foot to take a step forward there’s a second flash of light and she has him on his back in the mud again.

“Stay down Solo” she spits.

‘ _Ok, she’s pissed_ ’ Ben realises. He sits up again and notices with a pang of jealousy that her attention is now back on Poe. Dameron is standing next to her now with blood pouring out of his nose. _‘I hope it’s broken’_ Ben muses to himself. Rey has her hand on Dameron face and Ben is overtaken by another wave of hatred towards the Beater. _‘Yours, SHE. IS. YOURS_ ’ supplies the voices in his head. He takes advantage of Rey’s distraction and pushes himself to his feet striding towards the pair. The teachers have now made it onto the field and his uncle and Professor Kanata are running in the groups direction. The Gryffindor team is now surrounding Rey and Poe and his teammates are crowded back where Rey had blasted him the first time.

“Rey” he grabs her upper arm and makes to drag her away from Dameron but she’s too damn quick, jabbing her wand into his stomach and shooting him away from her again. Ben groans in pain as he is slammed into the ground for the third time in the past minute. “FUCK!” his body aches everywhere. “REY THAT WAS AT WAY TOO CLOSE A RANGE!” He screams.

But she ignores him and returns to tending to Dameron which infuriates Ben further. “ _NOW! TAKE HER NOW_ ” His mind commands. He’s on his feet and stalking towards her again. As soon as Rey realises she directs her wand at him. Ben is prepared this time and disarms her with a quick flick of his wrist, pocketing her wand as he stalks towards her.

“Rey.” he reaches to snatch at her again but she flinches away from his touch.

“Oi! Get away from her” Poe shoves him in the chest and Ben responds by stunning him, the power of the blast pummelling Poe into a particularly large and muddy puddle.

“BEN!” Rey cries, running her hand across her forehead in frustration, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” It’s at this point that he notices the tears that are silently streaming down her cheeks. He freezes, the realisation that his actions have frightened her sends a chill down his spine and makes it suddenly easy to block out the negative thoughts that have caused him to spiral into this destructive vendetta.

“Hey.. Rey?” Ben frowns reaching for her arm but she pulls out of her grasp shoving him in the chest. Undeterred he reaches for her again pulling her into his embrace.

Suddenly everything else disappears and it’s just the two of them. There’s no more voices. No more people, just the two of them. She’s soaked and he can feel how cold her skin is through her drenched robes. Rey rests her forehead against his chest and sighs as he wraps his free arm around her and tucks her under his chin, god how he’s missed the smell of her. She shudders and pulls away far too soon for his liking. The hissing in his mind returns but he keeps a hold of her upper arm unwilling to let her walk away, she’s always leaving him.

“BENJAMIN SOLO! MY OFFICE NOW.” the staff have finally made their way to the group and Luke has his wand out and is ready to use it against him if necessary whilst Professor Kanata tends to Dameron. But all Ben can see or hear is Rey. The anger in her eyes has been replaced with hurt and he can’t help but feel that if he breaks eye contact with her now he will lose her to Poe for good. He brushes a stray tear from her cheek and she inhales sharply. “NOW BENJAMIN, LET GO OF MISS NIMA!” his uncle roars, he ignores him again, the thought of leaving Rey only causing him to pull her nearer, forcing Rey to tilt her head back to look at him.

“Let go of me Ben” she requests calmly, her voice void of any emotion.

His eye twitches “I.. I don’t want to… Please can we go somewhere else to talk?”

She frowns “No Ben. I’m done talking to you, I’m done being your friend. I’m just done with you entirely.” She sounds exhausted.

“You don’t mean that..”

“Oh don’t I?” Rey scoffs yanking her arm out of his grasp taking a step away from him. Bens hand remains hovering where he once grasped her arm. “You’re a monster.”

He blinks, processing her words. _So that’s what she thinks._ His eyes narrow and he runs his hand through his hair in frustration. The voices return with an unprecedented intensity.

_“She knows what you really are.”_

_“MONSTER!”_

_“She will never be yours!”_

_“TAKE HER”_

_“She want’s Dameron, it will always be Dameron.”_

_“Your own parents don’t trust you, why would she?”_

He can’t take it.

He squeezes his eyes shut in frustration. When he reopens them she’s looking at him in disgust. Or is it concern? He steps towards her, despite everything he’s desperate to feel her lips against his just one more time. He can’t help but notice that she slightly tilts towards him as well. He leans in further as her eyes flutter closed before he pulls away. “Yes I am.” He finally whispers in response. Her eyes jolt open, she looks heart broken but he figures it’s probably just his desires playing tricks on him again. He clenches his jaw determined to remove himself from these traitorous emotions. “Goodbye Rey” Ben mutters. He hastily turns on his heel and marches out of the stadium, leaving his uncle, team mates and the rest of the school to stare at Rey in confusion


	2. NO POINT CRYING OVER SPILT INK

8 MONTHS EARLIER

‘Shit shit shit!’ Rey curses herself internally as she flies down the grand hall stair case two steps at a time. Her first day of her final year at Hogwarts and she’s somehow managed to find herself 10 minutes late to her 9.00am potions class. The worst part is that she was actually the first one out of the common room this morning, eating in a nearly empty Great Hall at 6am and leaving herself with a chunk of time to spend in the library to read. That is where she went wrong Rey realises, of course she lost track of time studying, trying to get herself ahead of the other students. Rey had now spent a full 6 years at Hogwarts but still couldn’t shake the feeling that they would kick her out of here as soon as she let her guard down or became to comfortable. 

Just as she reaches the door that would lead her down to the dungeons she suddenly feels the weight of her bag disappear and turns to find the contents of her terribly overfilled napsack sprawled out on the floor. Rey lets out a frustrated groan and stamps her feet in irritation staring up at the ceiling “for fuck sake” she complains before throwing herself onto the ground and collecting her various textbooks, quills, parchment and is relieved to find that her bottle of ink has miraculously remained unbroken and in perfect condition. She juggles the contents of her bag into her arms and takes off again forcing the door open with her elbow. 

She finally reaches the classroom and is thankful to find the door already open. She inhales a deep breath before trying to sneak into the class room unnoticed but of cause she has no such luck. “MISS NIMA!” The over animated potions master announces her arrival and at once the entire class turns their heads to stare at her. “So kind of you to join us” Professor Kanata adds as Rey feels herself flush pink at the added attention. 

“I’m so sorry Professor” Rey apologises once she can finally manage to respond. “My bag you see..” 

“Yes, yes dear girl now take a seat, we haven’t got all day now do we?” 

Rey nods sharply and heads towards the free seat next to Finn and Rose.

“Miss Nima, take the spare seat next to Mr Solo, he is still in need of a partner and I dare say he could use your help.” Rey freezes and glances to the front row to see the broad back of Ben Solo stiffen. 

“Oh, umm Professor I was hoping that I could continue to work with Rose and Finn this year.”

“Nonsense child. This is a NEWT class Miss Nima, now if you don’t mind please hurry along to your seat, you are already behind for the year.” Reys eyes are as wide as saucers as she glances at Finn for help who returns her glance with an apologetic look and a shrug of his shoulders.

‘Well this is just great’ Rey thinks. She slowly makes her way to the empty spot next to Ben Solo. Of all of the people in the school she had to be stuck with Ben Solo for the rest of the year. She was going to fail. Ben Solo was the most erratic and volatile person that Rey had ever met. She had once looked on in shock when Ben ripped a door clean off it’s hinges in fourth year when he couldn’t conjure a patronus in Defence Against the dark arts. She had seen him send countless fellow students to the hospital wing during duelling practice with most students too frightened to face him before he had even reached the third grade. Then at the end of last year when Witch Weakly had published the bombshell story that their Minster of Magic’s father, Ben Solos GRANDFATHER and the dark wizard Lord Vader had been one and the same. Rey had been writing her final Transfiguration paper for the year in the privacy of Professor Skywalkers classroom when Ben had come storming in and trashed half of the room before realising that she was tucked in the back corner before he swiftly stalked out with bloody hands and a bust up lip.

Rey reaches the table and empties the remaining contents of her bag onto the desk, Ben won’t even look at her which is just a fantastic start. She does her best to stack her textbooks together but as she turns to pull her chair out her elbow swipes the pot of ink off the table and smashing in to the floor. Ink splatters everywhere and Rey is completely mortified as every eye in the classroom is on her again. Ben Solo, she notices is now watching her out of the corner of his eye. Without thinking she ducks down to collect the glass when she suddenly finds herself being yanked back by the elbow. 

“You have a wand.” Ben mutters to her, his tone sharp. “Use it” Rey swallows and nods at him as he releases his hold on her. She fishes her wand out of her pocket and hastily tidies up the mess that she’s made and plops herself back into her seat. She gives Ben a small nervous smile and he raises an eye brow and shifts his body back towards his friends the obnoxious Armitage Hux and the terrifying Gwendoline Phasma. 

She unravels a roll of parchment so that she can copy down the notes on the potion Maz is expecting them to brew during the following lesson before realising the predicament in front of her now having no ink to fill her quill. She glances towards Ben again to find he’s already frowning down at her before sighing and sliding his ink to sit in the middle of their table. She bites her lip “oh, thanks.” He nods in response and gets back to work. 

Rey finishes off the remaining hour in silence and despite her late start she has her set questions answered 10 minutes before anyone else in the class. She find her eyes wandering around the room and catches Poe Dameron already looking in her direction. She feels her cheeks heat immediately and drops her eyes back to her parchment. She had been harbouring a giant crush on Poe Dameron for as long as she could remember, he was cute as hell and an amazing flyer, he had been the youngest Gryffindor Quidditch Captain in over a hundred years and the first time she had seen Poe play in the second year Quidditch final against Slytherin she had decided to teach herself to fly in her spare time. Gryffindor had lost that match when Ben Solo had beaten Snap Wexley to the Golden snitch but that was beside the point. Her eyes flicker back up to Poe and she’s surprised to find that he’s still grinning in her direction, her eyes widen slightly when Poe winks at her which she returns with a shy smile. She’s pulled out of her day dream by the sound of Solo clearing his throat, he’s staring at her with a bewildered look on his face. She blushes and turns back to her parchment to double check her answers. 

“Ok class, only 5 minutes to go, once you’ve finished your answers please place your parchment on my desk for grading and then you may leave.” 

Rey pops up immediately and finds herself on the receiving end of an icy glare from Hux, she responds by furrowing her brow at him and pops her paper neatly on Professor Kanatas desk. She turns around and smacks right into a massive hard wall. “Ooft” she falls back and is saved from toppling over by Ben Solos hands stabilising her, ‘so not a wall then’ Rey realises. The feel of his massive hands grasping her arms sent a chill down her spine.

“Are you sure you’re the top witch in our year Nima?” Ben questions, a slight smirk gracing his usually serious disposition. ‘

“Excuse me? I’m the top wizard or witch in our grade.” Rey fires back, heat flooding her cheeks. “Besides YOU are the one that got in my way Solo.” 

“Calm down Nima, you’re almost starting to seem like a Gryffindor.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Rey is fuming now, the arrogance of this guy.

“Nothing. It’s just that you’ve always seemed more like a kitten then a lion to me.” Reys jaw drops.

“Solo this is literally the first conversation that we have ever had, so please don’t you pretend to know anything about me!”

“Well then” he grins

”Yes, well then” 

“Well if it isn’t the dessert rat” Rey feels the hold of Bens arms twitch, she hadn’t realised until now that he still had his hand on her right arm.. 

“Hux.” She greets him, tone flat. Ben drops his hand from her. 

Hux presses his slender white index finger into her Head Girl badge. “What is this?” He drawls out. “A sympathy vote by our head mistress?” Rey has almost stopped breathing, she hates confrontation and she knew from the moment she received the letter over the holidays inviting her to return to Hogwarts as head girl that Hux would make her life hell over this. 

“It’s.. It’s just.. Well it’s not a big deal Armitage” she stutters out. 

“Oh not a big deal? Well then you wouldn’t mind if I just” he plucks the badge from her robes and marches out of the classroom. Rey open and shuts her mouth a few times likes a gold fish before turning her attention back to Ben. 

“So...” He takes a step closer to her, the corner of his mouth tugging into a lopsided smirk ”Are you going to let him get away with that little lion?” 

Rey narrows her eyes at him and with a sudden burst of adrenaline swoops past him snatching her want out of her robes as she runs out into the dungeons after Hux. Shes vaguely aware of Finn calling out after her as she sprint through the halls. 

She catches up to him at the entrance of the great hall. “HUX!” She bellows. He spins around shock morphing into a suspicious amusement. She takes in a deep breath before stalking towards him. She’s not taking his shit anymore. “Give me back my badge” Hux and his cronies burst into laughter and a crowd starts to form around the group.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Nima?” She rolls her eyes. 

“I don’t have time for this.” She flicks her wand and before he has a chance to retaliate Hux is dangling in the air by his ankles, she gives him a little jostle with her wand and her badge slips out of his robes and clinks on the floor. She plucks it up off the ground and releases Hux turning on her heel as he smashes onto the floor. 

“YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD” Hux screams after her, she turns back just in time to see Hux pull his wand out and send a jet of green light in her direction, she easily blocks the hex and returns her own curse in his direction. The crowd has significantly inflated now, students are all around her whooping and cheering. Phasma and two more of Hux’s Slytherin friends have decided to join the duel against her. ‘Fuck’ Rey thinks to herself, now it’s 4 against 1, as proficient as Rey is in Defence Against the Dark Arts she doesn’t like her luck here, why did she let Ben Solo get under her skin about this? Rey takes a deep breath and calms her mind, she blocks 2 curses from Phasma and sends a third ricocheting back into the chest of the hulking Slytherin boy on Huxs left. ‘That wasn’t so bad she thinks, just do that three more times and you’ll be right.’ She muses to herself. 

Unfortunatley Hux and Phasma are really good. Phasma is powerful and each spell she shoots in Reys direction takes an enormous amount of energy for Rey to deflect. Meanwhile, whilst Huxs footwork is terrible he fires spell after spell at her and between the two of them she is struggling. 

The door leading down the the dungeons suddenly bursts open and Finn and Rose rush out, immediately jumping into action and joining Rey at her side. After a few shots Finn manages to get a stunning spell past Phasma defences, sending her limbs into lockdown and tumbling to the ground. Simultaneously Hux fires a hex at rose sending her tumbling to the ground with a cry of pain. Finn bars his teeth and begins sending a barrage of curses at Hux. Rey takes this opportunity to knock Huxs remaining ally out of the dual, quite literally sending the girl flying through the doors to the Great Hall. Rey ducks instinctively and a jet of red light flies by her and a second one grazes her shoulder. She looks back at Hux to see Ben Solo now at his side as he sends a shot at Finn, sending him slamming into the wall. She’s over taken by anger and wipes the sweat from her brow, jumping back to her feet to take Ben Solo down


	3. DEATH BY GIANT DOOR

Ben bursts out of the Dungeons into absolute chaos. There are students everywhere and spells are bouncing all over the place. He wonders what has transpired since he unintentionally sent Rey Nima on the war path after Army Hux. Well, it was sort of intentional… but he hadn’t expect her to respond with such ferocity, he had been pleasantly surprised by the fire in her eyes when he goaded her about her lack of Gryffindor like qualities. 

He’s pushing through a group of third years when Bazine Netal goes flying past him into the Great Hall. ‘Blimey’ Ben thinks to himself as he locates Rey at the other end of the room, she looks wild, her strange buns have come loose and her hair is billowing around her shoulders. Her robes are disheveled, she seems to have only narrowly missed a few of his house mates curses. He then noticed Poe Dameron coming up behind her, Poe has his eye on Ben and before he can even think Ben has his wand out and sends two quick curses in Poes direction. He sees Finn Trooper aim his wand in his direction and he instinctively sends an immobilising curse at Finn which blasts him into the wall. 

He looks back to Rey who is now crouching on the ground with her eyes narrowed and trained on him. ‘Fuck’ he thinks. Before he knows it she’s on her feet, firing curse after curse with unwavering aim. The stupid prick Poe Dameron is hot on her heels. Hux takes aim at Rey again and Ben realises that Rey is too distracted by her anger at him to notice so he quickly shoots a curse in Hux’s direction. It’s an odd reaction Ben is vaguely aware of this but doesn’t have the time to assess the psychology behind it whilst he’s in the firing line of this furious spitfire of a woman. ‘How did I get myself into this’ he sighs and picks up his speed blocking spell after spell, doing his best not to send any ricocheting into the growing crowd of surrounding students. She’s pretty impressive Ben realises, her footwork is immaculate and her aim is amazing, why hasn’t he noticed this before? He needs to get Dameron out of the way to see what she can really do. She gives him a strange look and it’s at this point that he realises that he is grinning at her like an idiot. It seems infuriate her further and she picks up the pace, they’re covering ground quickly now. Right, Dameron. He keeps forgetting about him. He flicks his wand in Damerons direction in between blocking Rey and sends Poe crashing to the ground in a full body bind. 

Rey pauses and turns back to look at where Dameron has fallen, she looks back at Ben in surprise before battling on, they’re weaving and spinning around each other flicking spells at one another and blocking everything that they receive. Ben feels the momentum increase and they are only a meter away from each other when he notices out of the corner of his eye that Hux has regained consciousness and has his wand pointed at Reys back. A sudden panic fills Bens chest and in the split second that he loses focus Rey has disarmed him. He reacts quickly ducking her next hex and grabbing her by the waist, spinning her around just in time for Huxs curse to go flying past them and smashing into the giant entrance door. 

Their heads snap to the door and the room falls silent, suddenly there is a creaking sound followed by a sickening crack. The door starts to shake and drops from its hinge. Dread fills Ben when he realises that they are both about to be squashed to death by the Hogwarts front door, how bloody embarrassing. Rey meets his eye and he can tell she understands, “Run” he mouths but she doesn’t need to be told twice, they take off but the door is falling fast. Ben allows adrenaline to take over and he grabs a hold of Reys hand to drag her along faster. They are running for their lives and just as the door is about to come crashing down onto them they simultaneously dive. The sound of the wood hitting the ground is deafening. Ben waits for the pain to come but it never does. The surrounding students suddenly burst into applause, cheering and whooping at the show the pair of them have just put on. He sits up and looks over to Rey who is lying on her side. ‘She’s ok too’ he notices, not sure why that makes him feel so much better.

“SILENCE!” A voice calls from the top of the stair case and the students immediately fall quiet. Ben closes his eyes in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rey jumps to her feet and brushes the dust off of her tattered robes. He sees the terror in her face as she looks up and he turns to see his uncles murderous gaze pinned on him. “Students proceed to your second period classes immediately” Professor Skywalker demands. Rey turns to walk towards her friends and Ben to collect his wand. “EXCEPT for you two” Skywalker adds. “Solo, Nima. Straight to the Headmistresses office.” He turns and leaves, presumably to inform Leia of yet another one of his failures. Ben turns to collect his book bag just as Rey barges past him, glaring. She rushes over to Finn who is now on his feet again but it looks like he’s suffered a split lip. ‘Like she’s the once that should be mad’ he tells himself, rolling his eyes and making his way up the stairs to the Headmistress’ office.


End file.
